randycunningham9thgradeninjafandomcom-20200213-history
Heidi Weinerman
'''Heidi Weinerman' is Howard's older sister and the host of Norrisville High’s Heidi@School, where she updates everyone on what's happening at school. Her show includes a Gossip Report where Howard almost revealed Randy's secret identity as the Ninja. She seems unable to remember Randy's name, which upsets him and calls him a name that sounds similar to his, such as "Andy","Sandy","Mandy","Tandy". or "Rudy". Personality She is on the cutting edge of pretty much everything. She apparently likes attention and publicity because she spends most of her time on her show. She's very determined, not letting Howard and Randy's escape to the theater to stop her from practicing for her drivers test in Grave Puncher: The Movie. She has won the Battle of the Bands for the last six years, and only failed to win the most recent one because Howard damaged her guitar, making her angry at him, in 30 Seconds to Math. However, she does show genuine appreciation and gratitude to those who do something kind for her, like in the same episode, she was grateful to whoever returned her guitar. She also thanked Randy in Grave Puncher: The Movie when he told the truth about sneaking out to watch a movie to her parents and took the blame, although still not remembering his name. Relationships Howard Weinerman She does not get along well with her younger brother, Howard, annoyed when he came to ask her for lunch money in Gossip Boy, and threatened to embarass him if he and Randy would ruin the Norrisville High Talent Show in So U Think U Can Stank. At first she believed that Howard knew the Ninja's identity, but got angry at him when he supposedly didn't, saying she knew he hadn't. She is rude and impolite to her brother and likes to challenge and insult him. She doesn't seem to care about Randy when she's around him and Howard, showing how little she cares about her brother and anything involving him. Randy Cunningham Although he says he's known Heidi his whole life, she always forgets his name, calling him "Andy", "Sandy", "Mandy", "Tandy" or "Rudy". She seems not to matter in the least when he is with Howard, and when Randy spat soda in her face, she was not upset, or didn't realize. In "30 Seconds to Math", Randy, as the Ninja, decided to Ninja No-Show to one side the band (and Howard) to rescue Heidi's guitar, which was stolen by The Robo-Apes. In "Grave Puncher: The Movie!", she tried to explain to her parents that both Randy and Howard had escaped without permission to see Grave Puncher in 6D, but they thought that she was at fault because she was the one in charge. However, Randy explained what really happened, impressing Heidi so much that she thanked him--although, much to Randy's chargin, she still forgot his name. Appearance Heidi is thought to be tall and beautiful. She has medium length orange hair and blue eyes, with a red hair clip on her right side. Her casual clothes include a beige blouse with a red collar and cuffs. She also wears a black skirt and white stockings with red shoes. In 30 Seconds to Math, she was seen wearing a black midriff top with an upside-down skull on it and red McSkinnies. In House of 1,000 Boogers, she was seen in the background wearing a light green two-piece bikini. Category:Teenager Category:Student Category:Female Category:Character Information Category:Character Category:Secondary Character Category:Musician